Fireworks
by Luci Moon s2
Summary: Os irmãos Uchiha tinham um segredo, um caso proibido que se iniciou no primeiro dia daquele ano, enquanto fogos de artifícios coloriam o céu. Presente para a minha amiga secreta: Ni Hyuuga. 3


**Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto... No entanto, a one é de minha autoria e é um presente para a minha amiga secreta: Ni Hyuuga. 3**

**Contém LEMON e INCESTO, se não curte aconselho que não leia. **

**~*S2*~**

**Fireworks**

A festa de fim de ano promovida pelo vizinho, Naruto Uzumaki, era um dos poucos eventos que Itachi e Sasuke participavam. Ambos preferiam passar suas noites no aconchego do próprio lar e Itachi sentia uma animosidade natural pelo loiro de olhos azuis.

Os convidados tinham de trazer algo, a maioria – inclusive Sasuke - trouxera bebidas, Itachi optara por levar petiscos, pois há muito tempo passara a evitar qualquer conteúdo alcoólico.

A música alta, os bêbados e a conversa animada do irmão caçula com o melhor amigo e anfitrião da festa incomodavam Itachi, que ignorava os convites para dançar, preferindo continuar sentado ao lado do irmão no grande sofá vermelho da sala, observando sem interesse a movimentação e reprovando mentalmente o fato de Naruto deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos de Sasuke.

A certa altura da festa Sasuke levantou para ir ao banheiro. Itachi o seguiu, caminhando com dificuldade pelo corredor abarrotado de pessoas. Sasuke entrou no banheiro sem notar a presença do irmão a alguns passos de distância. Itachi parou em frente à porta e aguardou. Quando Sasuke a abriu novamente, para retornar a festa, Itachi o empurrou de volta para o minúsculo banheiro e trancou a porta.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke, semelhantes aos de Itachi, se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Merece um castigo por me desobedecer. – Itachi sentenciou prensando o corpo do mais novo contra a parede e devorando seus lábios com ferocidade.

Os irmãos Uchiha tinham um segredo, um caso proibido que se iniciou no primeiro dia daquele ano, enquanto fogos de artifícios coloriam o céu.

**~*S2*~**

_Cansada dos acessos de raiva e do vício por álcool de Fugaku Uchiha, pai de ambos, Mikoto, mãe deles, pedira o divórcio logo após o quinto aniversário de Sasuke, conseguindo levar somente o filho mais novo consigo, pois o marido se negava a dar a guarda de ambos para a mulher que o abandonava. Assim cresceram separados, vendo-se somente em seus aniversários, datas em que Mikoto fazia questão de comemorar com seus filhos reunidos._

_Itachi aguardava esses dois dias do ano com ansiedade. Sentia falta da vida tranquila ao lado da mãe e do irmão cinco anos mais novo, a quem amava desde o momento que o vira na maternidade. Os dias miseráveis ao lado do pai omisso, violento e alcoólatra, só valiam a pena pela esperança de que logo chegaria o dia em que estariam juntos e poderia passar algumas horas com o irmão._

_Infelizmente foi em uma dessas datas que seu mundo quebrou. No dia em que se reuniram para comemorar sua maioridade, os quatro entraram no carro de Fugaku rumo a um restaurante que Mikoto escolhera. Somente dois saíram com vida. _

_A culpa o consumiria nos anos seguintes, por não evitar que o pai, que bebera antes de dirigir, assumisse o volante. Sasuke o culpara também, visto que o incidente acontecera por se reunirem no aniversário dele. O ódio luzira como brasa nos olhos do irmão caçula quando solicitou sua tutelar. _

_A hostilidade diária de Sasuke machucava, pois o amava... Muito mais do que devia e do que era aceito pela sociedade. Pouco a pouco percebera que sua proteção era egoísta e possessiva e muito além do que um irmão mais velho deveria fornecer, principalmente quando começara a ter sonhos impróprios com o irmão. Suas noites eram repletas de pesadelos depravados onde subjugava o corpo do caçula, que o envergonhavam ao despertar e tornavam um martírio olhar para ele sem ver as cenas que o atormentavam e o excitavam. _

_Não conseguia compreender o que o induzia a desejar possuir o irmão. Antes dos sonhos nunca se sentira atraído por homens e conseguia ter relações com mulheres, depois continuava a não ter interesse no próprio sexo, mas simplesmente não conseguia alcançar o orgasmo sem imaginar que era o irmão abaixo de si, que eram as mãos, a boca e o corpo de Sasuke que o levavam ao êxtase. _

_Com o passar do tempo ficava mais difícil conter seus desejos pecaminosos, um simples roçar de braços despertava todo o seu corpo. Atormentado e confuso, dois sentimentos o dominavam: Medo e esperança. Medo de que ao chegar à maioridade Sasuke fosse embora; Esperança de que ao chegar à maioridade Sasuke fosse embora. _

_Sasuke não foi embora. Medo e esperança deram lugar ao alívio e angústia._

_Cada novo dia perto de Sasuke alimentava seu desejo, aumentava o receio de ter seus reais sentimentos descobertos e aumentava sua agonia com o ciúme que passara a nutrir. Tinha que ter um autocontrole redobrado quando encontrava o irmão perto de possíveis namoradas ou do vizinho, Naruto, que não escondia que seu interesse ia muito além da amizade. Sasuke nunca aparecera com uma garota, também não correspondia às investidas de Naruto, mas nada disso diminuía seu ciúme diante da ideia que logo o irmão encontraria um amor e o deixaria. _

_Todos esses sentimentos fervilhavam em seu interior quando os fogos de artifícios explodiram no céu anunciaram um novo ano. Luz e cor dominando a noite, abraços eufóricos, risadas e brindes, movimentação que não retirava a atenção de Itachi do que acontecia no sofá a alguns metros do lugar em que estava. Seu irmão e o melhor amigo se agarrando desavergonhadamente._

_Sentia o peito doer ao observar Sasuke aceitar com satisfação os beijos que eram distribuídos em seu pescoço e não remover a mão do loiro do meio de suas pernas. Todo amor, ciúme e fúria que acumulara estavam entalados em sua garganta ameaçando sufoca-lo, o coração batia dolorosamente acelerado, seu sangue parecia fogo em suas veias e seu fogo estava fixo nas reações do irmão, a espera que afastasse Naruto. Mas Sasuke não fez isso, mesmo ao notar que era observado pelo mais velho, não empurrou o loiro para longe, ao contrário, surpreendentemente sorriu de canto para Itachi e beijou Naruto. Aquilo era mais do que podia suportar. Cansado, irado e frustrado, Itachi marchou até o casal e agarrou o braço do irmão, erguendo-o do sofá e afastando-o do Uzumaki._

_- Vamos para casa. – Ordenou arrastando o menor pela casa rumo à saída._

_- Espere...!_

_Sasuke não teve tempo para reagir, em instantes Itachi o colocava no apartamento que dividiam e trancava a porta._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Questionou o menor voltando-se para a porta._

_- Você bebeu demais. – Pronunciou Itachi se colocando na frente da porta para impedir que saísse._

_- Você não é ninguém para me repreender._

_Itachi o agarrou pelos ombros, a ira e o ciúme borbulhando em seu cérebro, cegando-o ao rememorar o que suportara momentos antes._

_- Não vai voltar a se agarrar com seu amiguinho._

_- Como vai me impedir?_

_Insensatez, assim Itachi descreveria sua reação à pergunta. Aprisionou Sasuke em seus braços, uma mão espalmada nas costas e outra segurando os cabelos curtos com força, e espremeu a boca contra os dele em um beijo descontrolado, provocante e dominador. Forçou-o a entreabrir os lábios, mordiscando, sugando, lambendo e explorando com língua e dentes cada recanto da boca cálida e úmida._

_Gemeu contra os lábios do irmão ao ter o pescoço enlaçado, seus corpos ainda mais próximos. O atrito da ereção de Sasuke junto o enlouquecia e, fora de controle, puxou os cabelos de Sasuke para trás, expondo o pescoço pálido para o ataque de seus lábios, distribuindo mordidas e chupões por toda a sua extensão. Necessitava apagar qualquer vestígio dos beijos de Naruto._

_- Itachi... – Sasuke gemia inebriado, deslizando as mãos pelas costas do mais velho, apertando a pele coberta pela camiseta._

_Era um sonho, só isso explicava a entrega apaixonada do irmão, e ele aproveitaria cada minuto. Os gemidos o extasiavam, aumentavam seu desejo de colocar em prática seus desejos mais íntimos, de se afundar no caçula até que gritasse e suplicasse por mais._

_Desajeitadamente, sem cessar os beijos arrebatadores e removendo rapidamente camisas e calças, seguiram em direção aos quartos, entrando no que estava aberto sem verificar de quem era. O importante era a cama em que tombaram, Itachi em cima do corpo parcialmente desnudo de Sasuke, as mãos acariciando o tórax e o ventre do mais jovem, enquanto o irmão soltava seu cabelo negro, que chegava pouco abaixo dos ombros, e afundava os dedos nos fios lisos, puxando sua cabeça de encontro a dele em um novo beijo libidinoso. _

_Afastou o tempo suficiente para remover a última peça que cobria seu corpo, expondo sua ereção para o olhar faminto do mais novo, que também se despiu rapidamente e o puxou de volta para o leito._

_Sentindo as unhas curtas de o menor afundar em suas costas, deslizou os lábios pela face corada até a orelha que mordiscou. Tocar a pele macia e ouvir seu nome sussurrado de forma sensual era indescritível, mas o que o fez morder os lábios a ponto de machuca-los foi o beijo libidinoso que Sasuke lhe deu no queixo._

_Acariciou rudemente o tórax e o ventre do irmão deslizando uma mão até o membro ereto e pulsante, juntando-o a sua própria ereção para massageá-los em movimentos de vai e vem, arrancando novos gemidos de volúpia de ambos._

_Sasuke o mordeu no ombro. Aquele ato despertou Itachi para o que fazia para o fato de que não estava em mais um de seus sonhos, era real. Estava atacando seu irmãozinho, sangue de seu sangue, o único parente que lhe restara e que devia proteger... Seu irmão._

_Tentou recuar, mas Sasuke enlaçou seu pescoço fortemente com os braços, percorreu sua clavícula com a língua e o prendeu pelos quadris com as pernas. _

_- Eu quero você... – Sasuke murmurou movendo-se de forma a friccionar seus sexos._

_- Não... Você não quer... – Itachi pronunciou com esforço._

_- Sim... Quero... – Retrucou deslizando as mãos para as nádegas de Itachi, apertando e puxando de encontro a si, arrancando um gemido animalesco da garganta do mais velho. - Sempre quis..._

_Itachi percebeu que era tarde demais para se afastar e escapar, a pouca sanidade que lhe restava se esvaiu e, decidindo esquecer seus pudores por uma noite, capturou a boca do irmão em mais um beijo sedento e voltou a masturba-lo. Acelerando os movimentos, desceu os beijos para o queixo, pescoço e peito de Sasuke, sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvir os ruídos que ecoavam da boca tentadora. _

_Sasuke gozou sobre o peito de ambos. Maravilhado, Itachi observou a forma desorganizada que o suor grudara a franja dele na testa, as bochechas levemente coradas, a boca entreaberta de êxtase. _

_- Divino... – Sussurrou apaixonado, acariciando os lábios inchados de Sasuke, que sorriu em resposta e capturou os dedos dele, envolvendo-os com a língua, sugando-os sensualmente._

_Necessitando aliviar sua ereção, Itachi manobrou o corpo do irmão de forma que ficasse de costas e de quatro, lambendo suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que mergulhava o indicador umedecido de sêmen na entrada do caçula, que emitiu um som queixoso._

_- Quer que eu pare...? – Questionou mordiscando a nuca do irmão e sem conseguir parar os movimentos, tendo suas orações atendidas ao ver o movimento de negativa._

_Inseriu mais um dedo, sentindo a tensão no corpo abaixo do seu os moveu devagar, segurando com dificuldade o próprio desejo a espera que Sasuke se adaptasse a invasão, acariciando o ventre contraído dele até chegar ao membro que voltara a enrijecer._

_- Itachi... Por favor...! Preciso..._

_- Do que irmãozinho tolo? – Questionou lambendo atrás da orelha dele, o gosto salgado agradando seu paladar. Queria devorar seu irmão por completo e tudo indicava que ele desejava ser devorado._

_- De você... Agora... – Foi à resposta suplicante de Sasuke, que rebolou contra sua mão, aprofundando a penetração dos dedos._

_Removeu os dedos, sorrindo com satisfação ao ouvir o resmungo de protesto, que durou somente até apertar sua ereção contra a entrada de Sasuke, suas mãos fortes agarrando os quadris do mais jovem, puxando-o até penetra-lo. _

_Sasuke soltou um grito de dor e Itachi inclinou-se sobre seu corpo, tremendo por ter de ser manter imóvel. _

_- Relaxe..._

_Sasuke gemeu em uma mistura de prazer e dor ao ter seu membro manejado por uma mão de Itachi enquanto a outra acariciava seu torso, distribuindo beijos e chupadas, a língua quente deslizando por sua pele como brasa, deixando-o em chamas até que o desconforto e a dor gradativamente foram passando, dando lugar a uma necessidade pulsante de arrancar todo o prazer que Itachi tinha a lhe oferecer. _

_Instintivamente Sasuke balançou o corpo para frente e para trás, arrancando de Itachi um urro gutural, que com golpes curtos começou as investidas, deslizando devagar, retornado lentamente, contendo a vontade de possui-lo com toda força de seu desejo para não machuca-lo, o que se tornou uma missão impossível quando o mais novo começou a mover o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ele para acelerar e aprofundar os movimentos. Quando se movia para frente, Sasuke fazia o mesmo para trás, em uma colisão que arrancou um rosnado animalesco da garganta de Itachi, que deu adeus ao autocontrole, às estocadas passando a serem mais fortes, profundas e rápidas. _

_A respiração quente e apressada de Itachi contra a orelha de Sasuke o excitavam. Apertou os dedos no colchão, seus gemidos se tornando mais altos e selvagens conforme Itachi estimulava seu pênis e o invadia na mesma velocidade alucinante, atingindo com vigor e brutalmente sua próstata._

_- Tão quente e apertado... – Ouviu Itachi urrar em sua orelha, duplicando o prazer que percorria cada centímetro de seu corpo. _

_Esquecido do mundo, despreocupado sobre as consequências daquela noite, Sasuke entregava-se completamente a Itachi, que se movia para dentro e para fora de seu corpo com brutalidade, o peito contra suas costas arqueadas, as mãos apertando seu membro e repetindo o mesmo movimento que fazia em seu canal._

_- Eu vou... – Falou entre gemidos de prazer._

_- Também... – Retrucou Itachi. - Goze para mim Sasuke... – Pediu com a voz carregada de luxúria._

_Sasuke entregou-se ao orgasmo, ejaculando sobre os lençóis e não reconhecendo a própria voz que ecoou fortemente pelas paredes do quarto._

_Afundando-se completamente na cavidade que comprimia sua masculinidade de forma torturante, Itachi emitiu um grito ensurdecedor e despejou-se no interior que o envolvia e aquecia._

_As pernas de Sasuke não aguentaram mais sustenta-lo naquela posição e desabou deitado, o peso do mais velho sobre si._

_Itachi saiu lentamente do corpo exausto do irmão e o virou para beija-lo apaixonadamente. _

_- Te amo! – Sussurrou adormecendo em seguida._

_Começaram a ter um caso incestuoso, proibido, que de inicio Itachi tentou deter. Porém Sasuke estava determinado a manter essa tarefa difícil. Não foram as poucas as vezes que Itachi fora despertado pelos lábios cálidos do irmão sugando seu pênis, a língua deslizando por toda a extensão, lambendo-o devagar de cima a baixo sem desviar os olhos dos seus._

_Seu corpo recém-acordado não resistia, o puxava para a cama, afastava suas pernas e o tomava com selvageria, segurando as nádegas do mais jovem para manter seu ritmo alucinado, enquanto se deleitava com a carne apertada e quente que envolvia seu membro, indo cada vez mais fundo e com mais ímpeto, arrancando do irmão abusado gemidos cada vez mais altos e deleitosos._

_Desistiu de resistir àquela paixão flamejante e passou a responder rapidamente às provocações de Sasuke. Foi assim que acabaram naquele banheiro minúsculo, quando Sasuke propositalmente ignorou seu aviso para não tocar e nem se deixar tocar por Naruto._

**~*S2*~**

O calor que emanava dos corpos embaçava o espelho e a eletricidade estalava no ar a cada nova estocada violenta de Itachi.

As costas úmidas de Sasuke escorregavam na parede, a única perna que tinha pousada no chão tremia violentamente, só não caia porque se agarrava firmemente a camisa de Itachi e ele segurava sua outra perna em volta do quadril, enquanto se afundava com vigor em seu interior.

Batidas na porta fizeram Itachi desviar a atenção somente o tempo necessário para falar:

- Ocupado!

Sasuke não conteve o choramingo de prazer ao sentir sua próstata ser novamente atingida. Itachi colocou os dedos dentro de sua boca, sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Silêncio! Não deseja que nos ouçam, não é?

Em seu estado Sasuke pouco ligava que os ouvissem e descobrissem que eram muito mais que irmãos, que eram amantes. Amava Itachi e era correspondido na mesma intensidade, não lhe importava os julgamentos alheios.

Agradeceu aos céus que ao gritar os fogos de artifícios retumbaram lá fora, junto com as vivas das pessoas na festa. O mundo explodiu em mil cores, iluminando o banheiro de forma mágica, ao mesmo tempo em que era dominado por um orgasmo intenso, sendo preenchido logo depois pelo sêmen quente de Itachi.

Esgotado, não ofereceu resistência quando Itachi o fez se sentar no tampa do vaso para recolher sua camisa e short. Observou irritado que de alguma forma Itachi o despira, mas continuara parcialmente vestido.

- Como sairemos sem ser vistos?

- Diremos que estava nauseado e vim ajuda-lo. – Inventou Itachi ajudando-o a se vestir e erguendo-o em um abraço. – Vamos!

- Teremos que limpar a bagunça que fizemos primeiro. – Lembrou Sasuke mostrando rapidamente os produtos de limpeza jogados no chão e o sêmen de ambos espalhados no chão.

- Deixaremos assim. Naruto terá de lidar com isso sozinho. – Pronunciou satisfeito por prejudicar, mesmo que fosse só um pouco, o novo ano de seu vizinho.

- Você é louco... E pervertido.

- E você me ama por isso, não é? – Indagou beijando-o no pescoço.

- Claro! – Respondeu arfando com desejo renovado.

- Preciso de outra rodada, agora em nosso apartamento.

Sasuke soltou uma risada baixa. Criara um monstro.

- Feliz Ano Novo irmãozinho! – Itachi desejou antes de segurar seu rosto com carinho e beija-lo.

Não importava que o mundo achasse que a relação deles era imoral e pecaminosa, enquanto tivessem o amor de um pelo outro nada e ninguém importava.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A - Nih linda, não imagina o quanto desejei não pegar seu nome no sorteio, não porque não goste de você, justamente o contrário, te acho uma escritora sensacional, perita em fics hots que merece uma one escrita por uma pessoa mais experiente em yaoi/lemon, o que não sou, nem hentai escrevo direito, rs. Foi muito difícil, principalmente porque não curto ItaSasu e a única fic que li deles foi por causa de um casal secundário, em que pulei todos os lemons, beijos e afins do casal principal, rs. Tentei fazer uma one pervertida como desejava, mas acho que falhei, sou dramática por natureza e tenho uma vergonha danada de ler e escrever certas coisas, nem sei como consegui terminar essa one, rs. **

**Desculpe os erros, terminei hoje... Mesmo que tivesse terminado antes creio que não teria coragem de enviar para uma beta. ^/^**

**De qualquer forma, te desejo um Ano Novo repleto de amor, paz e inspiração. Que nesse novo ano escreva novas fics sensacionais, termine as que estão em processo e receba milhares de reviews e recomendações brindando cada uma delas, pois moça linda e perva, tu merece ter seu maravilhoso - e muitas vezes pervertido - trabalho reconhecido. *-* **

**Big beijos! :***


End file.
